Reiyouki Sentai Seitenger
Reiyouki Sentai Seitenger (Reiyouki Sentai Seitenja), translated as Spirit Vessel Squadron Seitenger, is the first series created and written by Dreamcoloredgift. Plot The series follows the adventures of the currently chosen Vessels of the Heavenly Spirit Guardians' Powers tasked to continue protecting the world after one of the Five Tarean Seals was broken accidentally, allowing the Tareans to wreck havoc into the world once again after being sealed for 5,000 years. Synopsis Five thousand years ago, there was an organization called the Dark Shadow Defenders who gathered evil witches, alchemists, sorcerers, wizards, swords masters, and mages from all over the world in order to bring about the destruction of Earth and make it their own planet that ran according to their rules and codes of conduct. The most powerful guardians of the world residing in a magical realm called The Hundred Heavens, the Heavenly Spirit Guardians of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Light, had gathered together and summoned the chosen maiden born and blessed with the powers coming from the rare Celestial Five Lights Shower. This chosen maiden was to become the most powerful warrior of all by accepting to be a special vessel of all the five Heavenly Spirit Guardians’ holy powers, combined with the Light of Hope exclusively existing in her heart, which allowed her to become what the ancients would call as the Priestess of Life. With the help of the Heavenly Spirit Guardians, she defeated the forces of the Dark Shadow Defenders and sealed them in the darkest and deepest magical dimension of the Earth, only known as the Tareus Dimension. But upon doing so, the Heavenly Spirit Guardians didn’t realize that sealing them and ensuring its security resulted to the death of the Priestess of Life. It appeared that she used the entirety of her life force to seal the enemies. Soon after, her soul, along with the remnants of her powers, traveled through space and time to make sure that the seal wasn’t broken. The Heavenly Spirit Guardians concluded that their battle might not be really over as they hoped it would be. With that terrifying conclusion, they decided to send large parts of their powers to accompany the wandering soul of the Priestess of Life in completing the immense task, passing the soul and the Heavenly Spirit Guardians’ powers on from one human incarnation to another. In the present day, an innocent child’s prank inevitably caused the one of the five Tarean seals to be broken. Now armed with an even more powerful evil force, the released Dark Shadow Defenders (collectively known as Tareans) decided to continue the halted plan of destroying Earth once again. But the Priestess of Life had already anticipated this moment long before her immediate death. Chosen by the soul of the Priestess of Life and bearing the mystical powers of the 5 Heavenly Spirit Guardians, these chosen people must fulfill an ancient mission of obliterating the destructive forces of darkness once and for all before the feared ultimate annihilation of the world becomes a reality. Characters Chosen Vessels Allies Previous Seitengers Recurring Deceased Characters *Mariko Mizuhashi *Mitsuharu Taiga *Izumi *Irisa *Naohiro/Satevis Heavenly Spirit Guardians *Fieroven *Oceanoven *Telusven *Aeraven *Luminoven *Thunven *Solariven *Lunariven Tareans *Emperor Darshao *Princess Adana Seven Great Shadow Defenders *Alvre *Orcus *Siriso *Nemia *Karkino *Eurya *Deino Tarean Monsters *Juman (1) *Cyone (2) *Diwall (3) *Motross (4) Others *Gargonema *Giant Gargonema Arsenals Transformation Devices *Transformation Braces Celestial Shifters *Transformation Blaster Thunder Changer *Transformation Cylinder Astral Shifter *Transformation Ball Guardian Changers Items *Heavens' Medallions *Spirit Power Medallions **Vessel Medallions ***Heaven Lion ***Heaven Shark ***Heaven Tiger ***Heaven Falcon ***Heaven Dove ***Divine Dragon ***Sacred Ibis ***Eternal Fox ***Grand Elephant ***Magnificent Bear **Guardian Medallions ***Fire Condor ***Water Walrus ***Earth Bison ***Wind Eagle ***Light Pigeon ***Thunder Rhino ***Dream Swan ***Illusion Peacock ***Sun Stallion ***Moon Dragonfly ***Moon Wolf ***Sun Beetle *Golden Lotus Seal Weapons Sidearms *HyakuReiDer *Scroll Blade *TenkuuReiDer *Cosmic Revolvers Individual Weapons *Lion Fire Blade *Shark Water Spear *Tiger Earth Slasher *Falcon Wind Arrow *Dove Light Striker *Dragon Thunder Impaler *Rhino Thunder Whip *Ibis Dream Cutters *Peacock Illusion Fan Special Weapons *Houougatana *Sword Of Faith *Divine Sword *Ethereal Shield Finisher Weapons *Hyakuten V-Buster *Triple Guardian Breaker Vehicles *Lion Motor *Dove Glider *Dragon Ride Mecha :Legend: piloted mecha, 1st auxiliary mecha, 2nd auxiliary mecha *Ultimate Vessel Combination HyakuTenSeireiOh **True Vessel Combination DaiSeitenJin ***Super Vessel Combination DaiSeitenTsukaiOh ****Vessel Combination SeitenOh *****Fire Lion Firion *****Water Shark Sereo *****Earth Tiger Terraiger *****Wind Falcon Skylon *****Light Dove Dovight ****Elemental Vessel Combination TenkuuTsukaiJin *****Condire *****Waliver *****Bisearth *****Eaglind *****Pidiance ***Thunder Vessel Combination DraNoRaiJin ****Thunder Dragon Thunagon ****Rhiunder ***Sky Vessel Combination ToriDaiTenOh ****Dream Ibis Drightis ****Swamino ****Illea ***Triad Vessel Combination SeitenchiOh ****Vessel Transformation ShinreiKitsuneJin *****Resilient Fox Spix ****Vessel Transformation GoreiZouJin *****Brave Elephant Elle ****Vessel Transformation DaireiKumaJin *****Guarding Bear Polear *Vessel Transformation HakoReiJin / **Iron Scorpion Hakopio / Media Episodes The episodes in this series are known as Vessels. #Vessel 1: Awakening Of The New Vessels #Vessel 2: Courage Within The Fear #Vessel 3: The Traveling Novelist #Vessel 4: A Dangerous Race! #Vessel 5: Still Photos #Vessel 6: Melancholic Song #Vessel 7: The Well-Kept Trump Card #Vessel 8: Black Thunder Strikes! #Vessel 9: A Guided Shot #Vessel 10: Shining Melody #Vessel 11: A Priestess’ Disastrous Fate #Vessel 12: The Power Of The Light Of Dreams #Vessel 13: Legend's Hidden Truth #Vessel 14: A Wandering Soul #Vessel 15: My Sister Is... What? #Vessel 16: The Guardian Medallions' Powers #Vessel 17: Let The Long Kept Tears Fall #Vessel 18: The Shield That Bleeds #Vessel 19: The Thoughts Of Getting Married #Vessel 20: Heart's Resolution #Vessel 21: Paper And Pen #Vessel 22: The Moon Is Me #Vessel 23: Soar High And Blaze Bright, Seitengers! #Vessel 24: A Memory Of The Locket #Vessel 25: The One That Maintains The Shield #Vessel 26: Quadruple Female Warrior Miracle #Vessel 27: A Message From The Heavenly Spirit Guardians Movies *Utsuwa Sentai Seitenger THE MOVIE: Song Of The Swordsmith Notes and Trivias *This series is inspired with several themes from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Tensou Sentai Goseiger, and Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. *This is (perhaps) the first sentai team to have a pink ranger that is not a part of the core team but as an extra ranger. *This could be the first sentai team to have a blue-green ranger. *This series can also be considered a family-themed series in terms of the 4 Seitengers having two sets of siblings. The first set of siblings revealed was the Hoshiyama siblings Itsuki and Erika. Aside from that, Hideoki Mizuhashi raised the Vessels as his own children aside from his own son Eichirou. *The idea of the mystical energy Hasureiki becoming the reason for certain DNA alterations in its chosen vessel was inspired by the ultimate serum created by Gideon Cahill in 39 Clues book series. Category:Super Sentai Category:Series Category:Utsuwa Sentai Seitenger